In Sickness and in Health
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Adi (OC) is away, and someone ends up in the hospital. Fluff ensues
1. Chapter 1

Adi had been out of town for a conference yet again. She hated those damn things; being away from her Otis for any extended period of time was not on her agenda. But hey, when you were an award-winning physician, you had to do what you had to do, and Otis was always beaming with pride for her.

God, she couldn't wait to be in those arms again, though. She ran in to the Firefly home, stopping dead. The house that was usually teeming with life was dead still.

"W...where is everyone?" A chill ran up her spine. This wasn't good.

She heard Tiny's lumbering steps from the basement and hurried to him, meeting him at the top of the stairs.

"Tiny!" She hugged him quickly, pulling away in an instant. "Where is everyone?"

"Hospital..."

"What? Why?"

He hesitated, and the silence was more than enough of an answer for her.

"What floor? What room?"

"Ten...1042."

She ran to the car, speeding down the highway and to the hospital. The tenth floor of the hospital was reserved for critical patients. Someone was sick or injured, and it wasn't minor.

When she got to the room, Rufus was standing outside, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows knit in worry.

"Adi!"

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Listen, before you go in there-"

"Oh, god, it's Otis..."

Rufus sighed. "Before you go in there, you need to know what happened."

"Is he okay? Rufus..."

"Listen to me. He was fine. Started to get a cough, no big deal. He started to get worse, like he had the flu or something. We all tried to convince him to go to the doctor, but you know how he is. So I guess he got fed up with being fussed over, and he was gone for a few days, but he does that, y'know...and we all started to get worried, because he was sick. Well, we find him on the bank of the lake you guys go to all the time. Guess he had been camping, but he was passed out, wouldn't come to...So we brought him here...I...I don't understand what's wrong...Y...You'll have to ask mama...or Baby."

Her face was sheet white and she began to shake. "B...But...I..."

"He came around a little once we got him here, but...he's pretty sedated right now...He kind of freaked out at all the people touching him...You know how he is..."

"Let me see him..."

Rufus led her in to the room, staying close behind her in case she collapsed at the sight of the love of her life.

Otis looked so helpless and vulnerable lying in that hospital bed. The white bed sheets only made him look that much paler, and Adi noted that the dull gray-blue of the hospital gowns was not a flattering color on him. He was on a ventilator, the machine pushing air into his lungs; it wasn't his breath. She knew the pattern of his breathing well enough by now...It wasn't his. She saw the pleuro-vac hooked to the side of his bed and pulled his blanket back- a chest tube protruded from his side, filling the canister with yellow-red fluid. Hooked to his IV were 2 different kinds of strong antibiotics.

"He's got a bad lung infection..." She muttered.

"Should've known we wouldn't have had to tell you nothin'. Can figure it out yourself." Mother Firefly smiled softly. She sat at Otis's side, holding his hand. "Doctor said he had a collapsed lung, too..."

Adi nodded. "Yeah...All that fluid draining out of him, no wonder..."

"He's sedated...He'll come around in a bit. Bet he'll be real glad to see you."

Tears rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them away. It always upset Otis when she cried. He always thought it was his fault. "How long has he been like this?"

"Rufus carried him in 2 days ago. We been here in shifts ever since."

Adi took his hand in hers, kissing it lightly. How she had missed those hands in hers, missed one comfortingly in the small of her back or on her shoulder. She felt the cool metal of his wedding band, and placed it against her face. "Baby...I'm home..."

They sat for what seemed like hours before he began to stir. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, turning his head slightly.

"Otis, your Adi is here." Mother Firefly whispered. She looked pointedly at Adoria, willing her to say something.

"Baby...Hey, open your eyes for me. Come on..."

God, she didn't think she had ever been so glad to see red in her entire life. Through half-closed lids, he peered at her; she felt his hand squeeze around hers.

"Hi, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and cheek, stroking his hair out of his face.

Baby chimed in for the first time. "There. Now your Adi's here, think you can rest a little?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded.

"Ohhh...Baby..." She kissed his hand.

"I don't think he could get settled without you here." Baby whispered. "I think he was scared...All these strange people touchin' him, y'know. And feelin' as bad as he did...Can't do nothin' about it."

Adi continued to stroke his hair with one hand, holding his hand in the other. "Ohh...You don't feel good at all, do you sweetie...?"

Letting his eyes slip open in that sleepy way, he shook his head.

"Aww...Otis..."

"I think now that you're here he'll settle down a lot." Mother Firefly admitted.

Otis began to weakly shake Adi's hand in his to get her attention.

"Hm? What's wrong, baby?" She asked foolishly. She knew he couldn't speak with the tube down his throat.

"Are you cold again, sweet heart?" Mother Firefly asked. Otis nodded.

"Oh, okay." Adi lay another blanket on top of him and sat back down, taking his hand in hers once more. He still stared at her. "What, love?" She kissed his forehead.

He squeezed her hand three times. I. Love. You. Something they always did when they couldn't speak to the other, or when words just didn't seem right.

She held back tears. "I love you too, Otis."

He closed his eyes and settled down, slipping into much-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Adoria sent the rest of the Firefly family home to rest. She was extremely grateful that they had stayed with Otis while she was gone, and knew they were all exhausted from the ordeal.

She stroked his arm, murmuring how much she loved him in his ear.

"I missed you, you silly man. And you went and did this to yourself." She tsked him. "You're so stubborn. You're not even the Taurus here, I am. You're a Capricorn. You're not supposed to be as stubborn as me. But I guess you had to be stubborn to survive what you did..." She kissed his hand.

She heard his door open and the curtain jerked back. Cutter stood there, the faded white of his clown makeup still clinging to parts of his face.

"Oh, hey. You're home."

"Yeah...? What're you doing here?"

"I was the night shift. Stayed here all night in case he needed anything."

"R...Really?"

Cutter shrugged. "Whitey and I have had our differences, but he's still family."

Otis's eyes flew open, widening when he saw Cutter.

"Shhhh, relax. It's just Spaulding."

"He didn't know I was here when I was. They kept him pretty well sedated."

"Shhhhh...Relax. Relax. I'm here. Don't get yourself all worked up."

"He uh...He gets real freaked out with strange people touchin' him..."

"Yeah, he does..."

"Even as sick as he was, he put up a real fight with a nurse. Didn't hurt her, just needed someone to hold him down. Guess it shouldn't surprise me, though. I've seen him fight for his life before and struggle like that. He's a fighter. He'll go down swingin', that boy."

"Hmm..." Adi stroked Otis's arm, calming him. "You're okay."

Cutter sighed. "He still gets all winged out about me bein' around when he's incapacitated..."

"Can you blame him?"

"No..." Cutter smirked. "Now that your girl is here think you can calm down?"

Otis managed to give Cutter the middle finger.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled. "If you don't mind, I'm goin' home. Or do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks, though." Cutter left, leaving the two alone again. "Baby, your heart is racing. Don't get yourself all worked up. You'll be fine, sweetheart. You think I'd let anyone hurt you?"

Otis shook his head, closing his eyes and willing his heart to stop pounding.

"Just relax. I'm here. You're going to be okay." she kissed his cheek. "You've gotta get better...We've got stuff to do together. We were gonna go on a ride on the motorcycle when it got nice enough. We were gonna go to the lake again, which I understand you hid at in an attempt to avoid the hospital." She looked at him pointedly. He rolled his eyes so hard it had to hurt. "I missed you so much..." She dozed off, holding his hand.

The next day, they took him off of the ventilator. She was overjoyed that he was beginning to recover enough that they could take him off. He would be able to talk to her.

"Alright, cough for me..."

Otis hacked. She knew this wouldn't be pleasant at all. She had done it too many times herself.

She heard him retching. Oh, yeah...He had a really bad gag reflex...

Once they let her back in the room, she rushed to his bedside again. She could tell he was exhausted from the ordeal. He was clutching the side the chest tube was inserted in, wheezing.

"Ohhh...Baby..."

"Hurts, mama..."

"I know, sweetie..." She stroked his hair, pulling his head against her abdomen.

"I want it out..." He croaked.

"I know...But you're still draining a lot of fluid...You've still got a bad infection."

Otis coughed. "Tell me about your trip...?"

"Oh, it was fine."

He looked at her expectantly, turning away for a moment to hack once again. "Well? What else?"

"Baby...You're not feeling good."

"No...But tell me about your trip."

"Sweetie..."

"Adi...come on..."

She sat and talked to him about the conference, watching him cautiously.

"Quit lookin' at me like I'm gonna break..."

"You're kind of already broken, babe."

"Mm..."

"Do you want anything?"

"Nn...No..."

"How about some hot tea?"

"Mm...That actually sounds really good..."

"Ok. I'll get some for you.

"Thank you..."

She left and returned with a steaming mug, sitting it on his bedside table. "It's a little hot."

"So're you, mama." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, smiling back at him. She let the tea cool, and then held it for him.

"I got it." He protested.

"Nn...You're still really weak, babe." She helped him take a sip, then sat it back down. "Taste good, sweetie?"

He nodded, beginning to cough again.

"Ohhh...You're so sick..."

"Mm...I think I gathered that."

"Maybe don't run off into the woods next time?"

"It was by the lake."

"I love you so much, but you're a fucking stubborn asshole sometimes."

Otis nodded. "I know that, too."

They heard the door click open and paid no mind, expecting mother Firefly or Baby, maybe even Rufus.

"Hey, whitey, how're you doin'?"

Despite willing himself not to react, Otis bristled. His heart began to pound, and both Adi and Cutter noticed it on the monitor.

"Hey, chill. I just stopped in to see how you're doin'."

Otis glared warningly. "I'm fine..."

"I don't really call almost dying on us again fine. You might wanna keep an eye on those lungs, kid. They don't seem to hold up very well to much."

"The fuck do you care, anyway?"

"Hey, in case you don't remember, I stayed here all night with your ass to let the others get some sleep."

"Only because mom made you." Otis spat.

Cutter stepped toward the bed, making Otis's heart rate climb and his blood pressure shoot up.

"Jesus Otis, calm down."

Otis nervously glanced away from Cutter to Adi.

"I just came to check on you, Otis. We're cool, yeah? I just came to see how you were doing." He sat down in one of the chairs, watching Adi let Otis sip from his tea. "Scared the shit out of Eve again...Scared the shit out of all of us..."

Otis quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you run away when you're so sick like that? You know it would kill all of us if something happened to you. 'Specially your girl."

"...Some things never leave your mind..." Otis muttered.

"Yeah, I know. 'Bout like you bein' scared of me, huh?"

"Ain't fuckin' scared of you, old man."

"Right." Adi and Cutter both said at the same time. Otis crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at both of them.

"Maybe try that one again when you're not hooked up to a bunch of machines spelling your lies out in front of us, baby."

Otis grumbled, taking his tea into his own hands. Adi was right, he was still extremely weak. The cup felt like lead in his hands.

"You'll learn some day, whitey. You'll learn."

The fuck was that supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Cutter stayed and chatted for a while, then left to head to the museum.

"I'll get that sculpture to you-"

"Otis, don't worry about it. Take care of yourself, yeah?" Cutter left, shutting the door behind him.

"Little does he know you don't understand the concept of not worrying about something."

"Mm..."

"What's on your mind?"

"Don't get him. That's all."

"Mm...Guess you don't have to tho, babe."

"No. Guess not." He fidgeted, grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuckin'...drain hurts..." He looked down at the canister. "When can I get it out...?"

Adi sighed. She knew he would be antsy as soon as he came to himself. "See all that fluid in there?"

"...Yeah...?"

"Not until you stop draining that."

"Mmm...Dammit."

"Otis. You are very, very sick. I know you're getting better, but you have to take it easy."

He resigned, laying his head against his pillow once more.

"Think you can do that for me? I don't wanna lose my baby..."

He sighed, smirking. "Yeah, I guess."

She kissed his cheek, smiling. "Thank you. Guess that little bit of pain killer kicked in a little bit. You perked up some."

"It comes in waves..."

"Awww, my poor baby."

Otis broke into a coughing fit, hacking hard enough for his face to turn red. He lay and wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. And you wanna get that drain out."

He looked at her, eyes glazed over, helplessly gasping for air through ragged breaths.

"Ohhh, honey..." She kissed his head and pulled him against her.

"I've dealt with worse, mama..."

"I know. You had to have, but you don't have to hide from people when you're sick. You're not a cat, for christ sakes."

Otis quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Cats...cats hide when they're sick so predators don't get them...Anyway. You don't have to hide...No one is going to hurt you. I know that's an instinct you have built into you, that when you're sick or hurt you have to hide to keep from getting the shit kicked out of you. But you don't have to."

"I know..."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"...Because...I still don't like it..."

She sighed. "I guess some fears never go away, huh?"

He shook his head, clearing his throat.

"You need a shave."

He glared at her through half-closed lids.

"I could do it for you!"

"That sounds like the single _least_ appealing thing I have heard all day."

"Well, you're certainly not able to do it yourself right now."

"So leave me alone until I can."

"Otis, let me do things for you...Please? It would make me happy."

"Fine...Fine..."

She smiled hugely and skittered away to gather her supplies. She came back in with shaving cream, a razor, towels, and a wash bin.

"Oh god..." He sighed. He began to force himself to sit up, groaning at the pain in his side as the tube caught on the side of his bed.

"Baby, here...let me help you." She helped him sit up and then took a washcloth to his face, spreading shaving cream liberally on afterward. "Hey, santa."

He glared at her.

"I know, this is probably humiliating for you...But it makes me so, so happy to help you...To take care of you."

He sighed in resignation as she spread a towel over his chest to catch the dripping foam.

"I know you don't usually shave with one of these, but...but we don't have any straight razors..." She slowly grazed the razor over his face. He stiffened and closed his eyes. "Y...You okay? Did I cut you?"

"No...no...just...You're coming at me with a sharp thing, that's all."

"It's okay, honey." She continued, brushing the foam off of the towel every once in a while. "Tip your head back, baby..." She felt him jerks and pulled away quickly, seeing the blood pool on his jaw. "Ohh! Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"S'alright. Ain't the first time."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so so so sorry!"

"Mama, it's alright. You didn't hurt me bad. It's just a nick."

She wiped his face, kissing him as she pulled away the towel.

"Mmm...Thank you." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I told you, I love taking care of my man." She cupped his cheek and kissed him again. "My handsome, wonderful, beautiful man...My god, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, mama." He nuzzled her nose, smiling softly.

She stroked his face, smiling. "That's a much smoother shave than you usually have."

"You don't like me clean-shaven."

"Don't be silly. I like you any way." She kissed him. "I just _prefer_ a little scruff. But that was getting out of control."

He chuckled. God, that smile.

"I want you out of this hospital and home in our bed."

He chuckled. "There's nothing more I would like either, Adi."

"But you've gotta get better, babe. You're still sick..."

"I know, I know. But you're a doctor. Can't-"

"Otis."

"Okay..."

"You know we don't have what you would need at the farm."

"Worth a sho-" He broke into another coughing fit, doubling over and hacking. His face turned bright red and he clutched his side. He frantically pointed at the trashcan and she brought it to him. He retched heavily, mainly dry heaving except for the phlegm he had swallowed.

"Yeah. You're ready to go home."

He glared over the trashcan.

She stroked his back. "The antibiotics can do that to you, too. They're pretty strong. I don't know what you had, but it must have been nasty."

He wiped his mouth and settled back into his bed, absolutely exhausted.

"Ohh, sweetie..." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

He couldn't hide it; he was absolutely and utterly miserable. But he wanted to go home and rest in his girl's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Adi cringed as she walked into Otis's hospital room. She knew he wouldn't be happy about what she was going to tell him. She had to get back to work today; she had begged and begged her boss to allow her one more day off, but he wouldn't relent. She had to have someone watch after Otis until Mother Firefly, Baby, and Rufus got around to come, so she had called Cutter. He had agreed through no persuasion.

"Baby...? You awake?"

"Hnn...?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for her. "I am now..."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. "Hey, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

"Mm...Hard to say. I just opened my eyes."

She sighed. "Uhm...Babe...I have something to tell you."

"Oh, god..."

"Er...I have to work today..."

"O...Okay...?"

"Well, I don't want you to be alone, so...Cutter is going to stay with you until the others come in."

"You...You're joking, right?"

"Nnnnn...no."

"What the _fuck?_ Why him? He doesn't fuckin' care about me! What the fuck, Adi? Do you _want_ me to...to have THAT happen again?!"

"Otis!"

"Adi...I...I don't...I don't want to be _alone_ with him...I...I'm too weak to do anything about it if..."

"Otis, he stayed with you when you were sedated and didn't do anything to you. He's not going to hurt you. Besides, if he starts anything, just press the nurse call button and someone will be in."

"Adi-"

"Enough. I have to go save lives." She smirked, kissing him. "Be nice."

Otis grumbled as she left.

Cutter came in and sat in the chair beside Otis's bed, a magazine in his hands.

"Hey, how're you feelin', happy boy?"

"Fuck you."

"You don't look in any shape to be throwin' piss and vinegar at me, Otis. I'm just tryin' to keep an eye on you."

"Why? So you can bend me over the fuckin' bed?"

Cutter sighed. "No, Otis. Just...I'm sorry about that, okay?"

"Yeah, that's what I fuckin'- wait, what?"

"Oh, surprise you, did it?" The clown laughed. Otis fell silent, staring at him with an alarmed look on his face. "Hey, what's that face about? You look like a deer in the headlights. Listen, kid...Both of those times, I really, deeply regret what I did. Every time I think of it, it makes me sick that I did that to you. I know I was the first person you trusted after everything with your parents...I was the first person you told about any of it, probably. And I know I betrayed that trust horribly. Absolutely horribly. I turned around and did the same fucking thing. I...I know there's no reason for you to forgive me, but...I just ask that you please, _please_ let me try and earn your trust back. I miss havin' you around, kid."

Otis blinked dumbly, beginning to stammer when a nurse walked in and sat his breakfast in front of him on the tray. "E...er...Thank you..."

"Whaddya say, Whitey?"

"...Might help me sleep better at night..."

Cutter nodded. "S'all I needed, kid." He pat Otis's knee, drawing back quickly when Otis flinched away in fear.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry, sorry." He pulled away. "Adi's still the only one you really trust, huh?"

He shrugged. "I've gotten better..."

"I know you have. I've seen it. You're not as jumpy as you used to be. Not with anyone. You seem so happy with her."

"I am..."

"I'm happy for ya. You deserve to be happy. Honestly, Otis, you do. You've been through enough shit in your life. You deserve a little sunshine through it all."

Otis was guarded, but he offered a small, fleeting smile. "...Thanks."

"...Ain't you gonna eat your breakfast?"

Otis swallowed heavily. No, he hadn't planned on eating while the older man was here, watching him. He was too nervous.

"What? You need help?"

"I don't _fucking_ need your help."

"Whoa, whoa. Okay. Chill." He knew Otis was used to being on high alert with him, and he would still be aggressive for a while. "What's wrong, then? Don't you like any of it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Otis."

He locked eyes with the albino, who glared mercilessly at him. God, it gave him the creeps. He could really turn up those eyes to absolute inferno. He wondered if Adi ever got that look, and what she had done to piss him off that much.

"You gotta eat somethin'. Adoria will have my ass."

Otis shook his head, sitting up more in the bed.

"What's wrong, then?"

Otis shook his head, internally begging Cutter to drop the subject.

"You look a little green in the gills there. You alright?"

"I still have trouble with that, okay!?"

"Wha?" An image snapped into Cutter's head. How thin and frail Otis had been. How skeletal. How he had purged the first few months he had been there, petrified of gaining weight because of the ideas his mother had put in his head. Especially after Mother Firefly started telling him she loved him. He felt he had to be sickly thin to be loved, to feel like he deserved love. "Oh, shit, Otis..."

Otis rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning red.

"You still hate it when people watch you eat?"

He nodded slowly. "Don't feel too good, either..."

"Alright. Whaddya say I go down and get myself breakfast and I'll eat real slow, yeah? I'll come back in about an hour. Unless you need somethin'. Is there anything you ARE hungry for?"

Otis shook his head.

"Some coffee?"

"Er...Yeah, but-"

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour with some coffee for you. Okay?" Cutter left and Otis began to munch on his breakfast a bit, trying to ignore the nausea from the antibiotics. When Cutter came back, he had finished most of the food, absentmindedly watching the TV on the wall. "Hey. Guess you were hungry."

"Mm...Hope it stays down."

"Here. Maybe this'll taste good to ya." He handed Otis the large mug of coffee.

God, that first sip tasted so so good. It numbed the pain in his throat and warmed him from the inside. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

When Adi was done with her shift, she came in to see Otis and Cutter laughing about something. Otis broke into a coughing fit, doubling over.

"Ah, shit. Not again..."

"Hey, baby..."

"Adi!" He managed through gasps.

"Hey, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

"He seemed pretty good all day. Even talked a lot. More than I'm used to, anyway."

"Mm. Yeah. It's been a long time since we talked like that..."

Adi almost fainted. These two were actually getting along?


	5. Chapter 5

As Otis began to improve, he began to pester Adi about when he was going to be able to go home.

"I don't know, Otis...You're still pretty bad."

"I feel so much better, though. I'd recover quicker if I was home. I promise you that. I KNOW that."

"Okay, baby." She kissed his forehead and went to work.

The next day, Adoria had a day off. She knew Otis wouldn't be offended if she didn't come in until later, so she snoozed into the morning.

Otis was released from the hospital early that morning. He knew Adi was resting. Didn't want to bother anyone to come to pick him up. It wasn't that far of a journey from the hospital to their farm. He could make it on foot, even if he still had that damn drain in.

Dragging the canister along with him, he began the walk. He felt it began to spit rain on him, and quickened his pace, trying to stay out of the water as much as he could. He had been instructed to avoid getting the drain wet where it was inserted into his flesh.

As it began to downpour, he continued to slop through the rain, trying to get home to his Adi.

When Adoria woke, she glanced at the clock on their wall. Fuck! Noon?! How had she slept that long?!

With the stress of Otis being sick, she realized, she had worn herself out. Between working and worrying about him, she had exhausted herself.

She trudged down the stairs, stomach growling.

"Goodmorning, sunshine!" Baby crowed.

"Hey..."

"You slept in a bit."

"Yeah...I didn't mean to that much, but." She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter.

"No...Hey, when do you reckon Otis will be released from the hospital? I wanna have a little welcome home party!"

Adi smiled slightly. "That would be nice. Though you know he would grumble about being the center of attention."

"He always wants your attention!"

"Yeah, but that's just me. Not a whole group of people."

"Mmm...So when is he gettin' out?"

"I don't know. He's been asking the same question. He's itching to get home."

"He hates hospitals. Hates bein' touched by strangers. Sleepin' in a strange place. Guess he had to do that so long he's sick and tired of it."

"Mm..." Adi sighed. She heard a knock at the door, and opened it.

Otis stood, leaning against the door frame on one arm, drain canister in the other hand, a small smirk on his face. He was absolutely dripping wet, soaked to the bone.

"Otis!" Adoria grabbed him and pulled him inside, crashing her lips against his, hands still fisting his shirt. When she broke away, her smile faded. "What the FUCK!? You WALKED here?! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You're going to catch pneumonia!"

"Hi. I'm glad I'm home too."

"Urgh! Why...Why do you have to be so...so... _Otis_ about everything?! You're going to KILL yourself someday! You...You're going to get sicker! You wanna keep that drain in forever?! Because that's-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers, stifling her anger.

"Sometimes I forget how cute you are when you're mad."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Dammit, Otis...God, you look so fucking fine standing there...All wet..." She bit her lip. "Mmm...God...You are beautiful."

"Why don't you do somethin' about it, mama?"

"Because you're also an idiot! You're going to make yourself sicker!"

"I'll be fine. Lived through worse, remember? And I didn't have anyone fussin' over me, then."

"Fine. Fine. Let's get you upstairs and into some dry clothes."

She left Otis to dry off, placing warm towels in the bathroom for him along with some clothes to change into.

"Oh, HELL no!"

"What?!"

"You're not putting me in this shirt."

Adi couldn't help but giggle. She had dug up one of Cutter's old shirts. She didn't want to irritate the drain more than she had to, and she wanted him to be comfortable.

"This is a TENT! You could take this camping!"

"Yeah, and you're so thin you're the pole, babe."

If looks could kill.

"Who're you tryin' to impress, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm NOT. I just...this is ridiculous. I have my own clothes."

"Yeah, but they're all pretty fitting. They're gonna rub up on that tube and make you sore, sweetie." She smirked. "Besides." She lifted the shirt and crawled into it with him, sticking her head out of the head hole in front of his, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hello."

"God...You're so cute."

"I know. Now get into bed." She separated herself from him.

He grumbled as he crawled into bed, sighing contentedly.

"Mm...God damn...I'm a lucky woman."

"Why don't you roll the dice then, huh?" He smirked.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. In the shape you're in?"

"Hey! I deserve a little lovin', huh? Been sick all this time..."

"That was your fault, fucktard."

"If you're on top, I don't have to move much."

"No."

"Come on. Just...Just suck me off, at least."

"No."

"Adiiiiiii..."

"Fine. Ten minutes. I give you ten minutes. If you can last that long, I'll finish you off."

"Deal."

"Besides, you're just so damn irresistible..." She climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.

"Oh, god..." He groaned. "Yes..."

She began, careful not to jar the drain in his side or the tube leading out of it. She lost herself to her rhythm, but apparently he hadn't.

"Adi...S.O.S...Stop..."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm gonna die."

"You okay?"

"Can't breathe. Gonna pass out."

"Shit. Just relax. Just breathe."

He caught his breath, a wave of exhaustion overcoming him.

"I told you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Now, was that little bit of a ride worth almost dying?"

"Oh my god, yes."

She giggled, kissing him. "My sweet, silly man is home. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so happy you're finally home. My baby is finally home. My baby!" She peppered his face with kisses. He chuckled.

"Glad to be home, mama."


	6. Chapter 6

Otis's symptoms hadn't subsided in the few weeks he had been home. If anything, they had gotten worse, to the point where he almost entirely stopped breathing one night and Adi rushed him to the hospital.

The next morning, Adi sat holding Otis's hand, waiting to be released.

"I have the blood work back..."

"And...?" Adi asked expectantly.

"We're very, very lucky we caught it when we did. It...It's cancer, but it's treatable."

Adi didn't hear the next words to come out of the doctor's mouth. Her mind whirled and time warped for her. Her Otis. Cancer. Lung Cancer.

It was times like this that she hated being a physician.

The doctor left, and Adi crumpled in on herself, fear taking over her. She could lose her Otis. She could lose her husband.

"Oh my god...Oh my god..."

"Adi...Adi..." Otis grabbed her hand. "It's okay, mama. It's going to be okay."

She reeled. Otis was comforting her. HE was comforting HER.

"We're going to be okay, mama. I'm going to be okay."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you. I love you."

He was quickly set up for treatment. The chemo was going to be aggressive, and she knew it wasn't going to be fun for him.

She sat and held his hand as the IV was put in. He grimaced, but otherwise didn't react.

"You goin' back to work?"

"What? No! Are you fucking crazy? I'm going to stay right here with you." She kissed the back of his hand. "Because I love you."

"Love you too, Adi."

It didn't take long for the drugs to wreak havoc on his system.

He was constantly sick. Constantly throwing up. But dammit, he still went to work with Rufus every day he didn't have treatment. And she went with him to every. single treatment. She would be with him until the very end.

She saw the concern on the other family member's faces. Baby was constantly up his ass, and so was Rufus. They both feared the worst, and wanted to spend as much time with their brother as they could. Mother firefly tried desperately to keep weight on Otis, cooking his favorites and baking constantly. She was doing a relatively good job- he hadn't lost all that much weight yet, even though he couldn't keep much down.

Otis was already beginning to look weary, though. The drugs were kicking the shit out of him, and Adi knew it. Five weeks in. 15 more to go. At night, she lay and held him close, reminiscing on all the memories they had together. She couldn't lose him. Not this soon. They had to grow old together.

She sat beside him, watching the medicine drip into his veins. She held his hand, holding it to her mouth and kissing it every now and again.

"Adi...?"

"What's the matter baby? You need something?"

"No..." He paused, exhausted. "You...You don't have to stay with me."

"What? I told you I would always stay by your side."

"That's not what I meant, Adi."

Concern etched on her face, she stared at him.

"You don't want to be married to a sick man. You...You don't have to stay...You can go find someone else who can love you better than I can right now. I would understand."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Otis, how can you be so stupid? I made a VOW to you." She held up her left hand, moving her ring finger. "I am your wife. In sickness and in health, remember? I married you. I'm staying with you. So stop that right now. You need me more now than you ever have. And I will NOT leave you. There's no way."

He smiled softly, letting his head fall back against the chair again. "Thank you..."

After his next treatment, Otis felt relatively well. They went home and he fiddled in the bathroom, fixing something or other. She retreated to their room, waiting for him to finish.

Beginning to doze, she was abruptly awoken by Otis loudly swearing and shouting. She bolted to the bathroom, throwing the door open. "What happened?!"

He stood silent, a clump of hair in his hand.

"What did you do?!"

"I...I just fucking ran my fingers through it! I..."

"Otis..." She approached him slowly. He seemed bewildered, unwilling to accept what he was seeing. He had been able to push out of his mind that he was sick as soon as he got home from treatment. Now the evidence was staring right back at him.

"O...Oh, god..." He looked at Adi, finally, horror written on his face.

"Shhh...Otis..." She took his face in her hands once more. "Hey...It's okay. That's...That's going to happen, baby..."

"I..."

"Shhhh...Look at me. No matter what. You are still going to be my handsome husband. Nothing can change that."

Otis let out a long, shaky sigh. "Holy fuck..."

Two more weeks passed, and Otis continually left clumps of hair in the bathroom. It was hard to notice, however, whenever he had a hat on, which was a constant look for him anymore. She was completely taken aback when she came home from work and he had shaved his sideburns, however.

"...Started to fall out, too..." He muttered.

The day after a treatment, he called her to the bathroom, where he was sitting on a stool. He handed her his clippers.

"Just do it..."

"What?"

He took his cap off. "Just do it, Adi."

"Are you sure?"

"Can't do it anymore."

"Otis...A...Are you 100% sure?"

"I fucking said just do it. Get it over with. It's gonna happen soon, anyway."

"O...Okay...H...How short-"

"Just all the way. It's going to fucking happen, mama."

Holding her breath, she shaved her husband's head, watching his white locks fall to the bathroom floor.

As soon as she had finished, he replaced his cap on his head and stood, starting out the door.

"Wait..." She pulled him into an embrace. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

She slipped his cap off, holding it in one hand. She stroked his head gently. "You're still my handsome husband. You always will be." She kissed him.

When Baby first saw Otis that day, she couldn't look at him without crying. Neither could Mother Firefly.

Rufus didn't say anything, though Adi knew he mourned for his brother.

The next week, they received news that Otis could have surgery. The cancer had shrunk enough.

Never had Adi rejoiced so much at someone needing surgery. It meant that her husband was recovering.


	7. Chapter 7

More chemo, however, was required before surgery.

Otis's body was constantly beaten down, but he refused to give up his daily life.

Every morning, Adi would hear his cowboy boots clunking against their bedroom floor, preparing for the day.

He would go out and help Rufus with a motor or help around the house. That hat never left his head, though. Only when he slept would she see the scars criss-crossing his scalp from his mother's abuse.

He stood in the mirror, rubbing his head, a discontented look on his face.

"Otis, I know. But it'll grow back when you stop chemo."

"No...I know...I just..." He sighed. "I just look like I did when I was a kid, that's all..."

"Awww, baby..." She kissed his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smirked. "Y'know. that's better, with you in the reflection, too."

"Guess I'll have to always be by your side, then, huh?"

"Guess so."

"I love you." She said, stepping in front of him in the mirror. She reached up and stroked his head, smiling at him. "You're still handsome."

Adi was still by his side for every treatment. Her parents had even come to visit Otis, bringing him a blanket crocheted by her mother to keep him warm in the hospital while he got chemo. They were shocked at his appearance, but tried desperately to hide it from him.

Their visit was good for Otis. It gave him something to look forward to other than being stuck by a needle and drained of life.

Otis continued to get weaker and weaker as the treatments went on. He was permanently exhausted, and never seemed to sleep well at night. But he still got up every morning, put his boots on, and went out to the garage with Rufus.

Every morning until he was too weak to put his boots on.

Then, Rufus carried him to the garage, put him in a chair, and let him relax and talk to him while he worked on the cars. Anything to save some semblance of normalcy for Otis's sake.

"Otis...You gotta promise me somethin', man."

"What's that...?"

"You won't give up, man. No matter how tired you get. No matter how sick of being sick you are, no matter how much pain you're in at that moment. Promise me you won't give up. Please don't stop fighting...Please..."

Otis nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Okay...You want some water?"

"Yeah..." Otis took a few sips, then leaned his head back against the lawn chair he was seated in.

"Don't bullshit me just because you want me to shut up, either."

"I won't stop fighting. I promise."

"Okay..."

"I didn't have anything to live for when I was fighting for my life before I met you guys. Now I have the world to live for. I won't stop fighting for that, when I fought for an uncertain future."

Rufus smiled. "Okay."

"Where's Mia been?"

"She's been coming over. She just didn't want to disturb you, so we've been going out more."

"Oh...You guys still doing okay?"

"Of course we are. Don't worry about us, Otis."

"Gives me somethin' else to think about."

"Okay. How long have you and Adi been together?"

Otis squinted for a moment, biting the inside of his lip. "Aaaahh...6 years...7 months and 6?...6 days?"

Rufus laughed. "Jesus christ, man."

"Used to know the hours and the minutes. Don't anymore..."

"She's been having sex with your lanky ass for 6 years?"

Otis smirked. "Hey, my lanky ass is good at something."

"Must be all that practice on those corpses."

Otis laughed. "Yeah, but they don't give any feedback."

"Oh my god." Rufus laughed. "Hey, what're you gonna do for Adi this year for your anniversary? I mean..."

"Hopefully tell her I have a clean bill of health."

Rufus fell silent for a moment. Otis cocked his head, peering at him. He swore Rufus was holding back tears. "That uh...That would be a gift for all of us, y'know."

"Mm..."

"But no...I mean...You usually have some ornate plan. What're you gonna do if you're not feeling good still? I mean...Have you guys even had sex lately?"

"Aaaaaahhh...Not...Really...Since I've been sick...Well...Not since I got really sick, anyway. Rufus, I can't even put my fuckin' boots on in the morning anymore. I...The way we are with each other, I know I couldn't handle it..." He scoffed. "Wow. Talk about taking away your fucking manhood in one sentence..."

"Dude, you're fighting a hell of a lot right now. You'll get back to it."

Otis grunted in response.

"You want a beer?"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Aw, come on. One won't hurt."

"Yeah, the beer may not hurt. But Adi crushing my fucking skull will if she finds out."

"Come on, man. Do you want one or not?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down a beer?"

"No. It's good and cold too."

"Yeah, give me one." Rufus opened the bottle for him and handed it to Otis, who took a long sip.

"Taste good?" Rufus asked. Otis nodded. "Hey, man...You know you don't have to wear a hat in front of me, right?"

"Yeah. Because I want a reaction from you like Baby and Mom." He took another sip of beer.

"Yeah...Baby couldn't look at you for a few days without crying. Man, you know she's taking it hard. You guys are really close. She's afraid of losing you."

"I know."

"But uh...No, I'm serious. If you're more comfortable-"

"I'm really not."

"Okay. How much longer you got on the chemo?"

"Four more weeks, I think. I dunno, man. You lose track...Adi knows. She's always there. Through the radiation, through chemo. Everything."

Rufus's eyes widened and looked behind Otis.

"What?"

"You two boys havin' a beer this early in the day?" Adi wrapped her arm around Otis's shoulders.

"Uhhhhh...It was Rufus's idea."

"Jesus christ, thanks man!"

"It's okay. One is fine. As long as that's your first one."

"Yeah. It is."

"Okay. I just came to check on you." She pulled him close, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, mama."

That night, Otis retired to bed long before she did. Which was to be expected anymore, but she longed for the day when he would be well again.

She crawled into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. He whimpered in protest, muttering something. "What was that?"

"Your hands are cold..."

"Sorry, baby." She kissed his shoulder.

"So is your nose..."

"Ohh, baby I'm sorry."

"S'alright."

"You are losing weight, honey...I didn't realize it until just now. Not much, but you're getting lighter."

"I'll be fine. Don't have much longer."

"I know." She kissed the back of his neck.

"Mm...I miss that."

"I miss that too, sweetheart..."

"Think we could...Think we could try?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Of course we can." She rolled him over onto his back and began kissing his neck. He fisted her hair, moaning. "Feel good?"

"God...Yes..."

She kissed down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his pants. "Ooohhh, babyy...Even this hair fell out?"

His face a vibrant red, he nodded. "Yeah..."

"Makes my life easier."

Otis couldn't help but laugh.

"I always wanted you to shave..."

"You knew it wasn't going to happen, though. My chest is one thing..."

"Otis, can we compromise?"

"Huh?"

"I don't...I don't think you'll make it through a whole round, so...I'll give you a blowjob..."

"What about you?"

"There are other means for me."

"Yeah, but...Adi, come on...I want...I want you...Please..."

She sighed. "Okay. God, I want you too, sexy..." She kissed him, letting her hands ghost his torso. She felt his hands on her back, roaming.

She had to give him one thing, he made it the whole way through, but he was exhausted afterward. They lay curled up in one another, simply grateful for the other's warmth against their skin.

With shocking clarity, Adi realized that that warmth could be taken away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

The last day of his treatment, Adi had to practically pick Otis up out of the car. He was utterly exhausted, and couldn't keep any food down anymore.

She helped him into a wheelchair, wondering how he had declined this quickly. But she knew the answer. His body simply couldn't take it anymore. He had been able to withstand so much- probably living the hard life he had in the beginning had strengthened him- but there was a breaking point.

"Come on, baby...Last one."

"Nn...If I don't do this one, it won't matter, will it...?" He asked, red eyes peering from under the bill of his hat, begging.

"Baby..." She knelt in front of him, taking his face into her hands. Surprisingly enough, as much of a stubborn pain in the ass Otis could be, he hadn't complained once during his treatment. So she was taken aback at his sudden protest. "You really feel like shit, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Mmm...You don't look so good, either. You're a little gray...But baby, it's just one more and then you're done. And then you can have your surgery-"

"And HOPEFULLY won't have to have any more treatment."

"Otis..."

"I'm sorry...I'm just exhausted..." He hung his head, leaning on his hands. "I'm so tired..."

"I know you are, baby...I know..." She kissed him lightly. "But you've gotta keep fighting. For me, okay?"

He nodded sadly. "Yeah. Okay...I'm just...So. Tired. It...It really wouldn't make a difference, would it? If I skipped one...Just one...Please, Adi..."

"It...probably wouldn't...But I don't think-"

"Please, mama...Please don't make me go up there one more time. I...I can't...I can't do it..."

"Otis, yes you can."

"Adi..." She saw tears welling up in his eyes, saw the fear and exhaustion. "Mama, please...Just...You're a doctor. You're important...Change the order...or..."

"Otis, I can't just do that. Come on, sweetie. Just the one more."

He hung his head in submission, sighing. "Okay...J...Just the one more..."

"You're not giving up, are you?"

"No..."

She sighed. "How about I treat you a little when we get home?"

He shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Adi...I'm too tired for that, anymore. I can't-"

"No, no, silly. I know." She kissed him again. "Anything you want. Anything. I'll do, okay?"

"All I want to do is snuggle with you when we get home..."

"Well that I can do. But I want you to think of something better than that. Because you're getting that, anyway."

"Maybe a back rub...That would feel so good..."

"Oh, sweetie. It doesn't take much to please you, does it?"

"No..."

"Is there anything at all you've been really hungry for that you wouldn't ask for?"

"Mmm...No, but I know what I'm eating when I'm not too sick to..."

"What's that?"

"A fucking Big Mac from mcdonald's, a huge slice of pizza from the place down town we used to go to...oh! an order of cheese fries from there...A whole fucking bag of m&m's. Maybe two. A bag of mini Reese's cups. A gallon of coffee..."

Adi laughed. "All in one meal?"

"Fight me, Adi. I could do it."

"If you threw up a couple times in between."

"Bullshit. Oh my god. Some sweet tea from Mama's place in town. An entire carton of chocolate fudge ice cream-"

"Not even sharing with me?"

"Bitch, you're not the one who has lung cancer."

"You're right. Go on."

"An entire chocolate cake with peanut butter icing."

"Oh my god..."

"Are you judging me?"

"No. I think it's precious. I can't wait to get all that stuff for you, baby."

"Wish I could keep somethin' down now..."

"I know..."

She wheeled him into treatment and helped the nurses get him settled as they inserted the IV, then left them alone.

"Mm...that's really starting to hurt."

"It's your last one, sweetheart."

"Yeahhhh...I know..."

Eventually, Otis dozed off in the chair, and Adi brought the blanket her mother had made higher on his shoulders.

She heard a slight knock, and turned to see Mia walking through the door.

"Somebody told me it was his last chemo treatment."

"Yeah. I'm really glad, too. He's exhausted...3 times a week for 20 weeks will do that, I guess..."

"Wow...I...I haven't seen him in a while..."

Adi nodded. "I know...It's...kind of a shock at first. I'm used to it, because I see him every day, but..."

"He can have surgery, then?"

"Yeah...Mia, it was...a trip trying to get him in here. He didn't want to come. He's so, so tired..." Tears started to roll down his face. "He's so close. I just hope he doesn't give up now..."

"You know he won't. Not when he has you to live for."

She wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Mia...Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can...Can you go down and get a Reese's cup for him? And a coffee?"

"Of course. Black coffee?"

"Yeah. Ahh...I guess I better try and feed him something else, too before all that sugar...Uhm...Can you get him some soup or something, too?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back."

It wasn't long until Mia returned, goodies in hand. Otis still dozed, the treatment almost over.

Soon, the nurse came and disconnected the IV, gently shaking him awake before she removed the needle from his arm.

"You're done, baby. You're done." Adi took his face in her hands, kissing him again. "My handsome husband..."

He smiled wryly. "Where's he at?"

"You ass." She giggled. "You're done, sweetie."

"Hey, Otis..." Mia announced herself.

"Oh, hey...Been a while, Mia..."

"Brought you a little something to celebrate."

"What?"

She placed the food on the tray in front of him.

He looked sadly up at them. "I...I'm not going to be able to keep this down..."

"Just try, Otis. You might this time." Adi comforted. "But eat the soup first. Then the Reese's."

Otis chuckled. "Okay, mama." He happily ate his treats, unable to stop the wide smile across his face.

The day of his surgery came so quickly for Adi. She was beside herself with worry. What if they couldn't get all of it? What if he had complications in surgery? He was extraordinarily weak. What if he didn't make it through?

Finally, she was called back to the recovery room. She rushed to his side, immediately taking his face into her hands and kissing his forehead.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Nnn... Adi...?" He tried to pull away, still not opening his eyes.

"Yes, silly. Who else would be kissing you? Open your eyes."

"Too heavy..."

She smiled. "Come on. For me?"

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting. "Were you wearing that before?"

"Yes." She giggled. "You're still high."

"Mmm...Where's my hat...?"

"Otis..."

"Come on, mama..."

She sighed. "Alright." She placed his ball cap on his head, and he finally settled.

"There was a fucking draft in here, I swear..."

Taking his hand, she gently stroked the inside of his forearm, giggling at his comment. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Eventually, he was taken to his room once he was more sober.

"Adi...?"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm freezing..."

"Here sweetie..." She wrapped his crocheted blanket around him, burying him in it.

He sighed contentedly, settling once more.

Around lunch time, most of the family sat in his room, nervously awaiting the test results to see if he was cancer-free. Finally, the surgeon came to his room, shooing everyone out except for Adi and Otis.

"It looks like we got it all. There didn't seem to be anything else in there." He smiled proudly. "By all accounts, you are cancer free, Mr. Driftwood." He paused for a moment, and Otis's smile fell from his face. "We may want to do a few more chemo treatments just to be sure, but everything looks clear. Congratulations."

As he left, Otis covered his face with one hand, and she knew he was upset. As the family started to trickle back in, she stopped them at the door. "Give us one more minute, okay?"

"Tell us the results, at least..." Mother Firefly begged.

"He's clear and free. We just need a minute, okay?" She returned to Otis's side. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"M...More treatments...?" He sniffed, tears freely flowing behind his hand. "I...I can't take anymore...Adi, I can't...You said it was the last one..."

"Shhhh, shhhh..." She pulled him close as he hiccuped, trying to keep himself from sobbing. "Baby, it's okay..."

"Why do we have to do more...? I thought...I thought he got it all...?"

"It's precautionary, honey...We might not have to. It's okay...Shhh..."

"I don't want to, Adi..."

"I know...I know...We might be able to do something else, sweetie...It's okay. Hey, look at me." She pulled his hand away from his face, taking it in her hands. "I will be there with you. Every step of the way. Okay?"

"Aren't you tired of having a sick husband?"

"Yes, I am. But only because I want you to be better. I'm not tired of YOU, sweetie. I'm tired of seeing you suffer. But baby..." She let a huge smile grow on her face. "You're not sick anymore. You're cancer-free!"

He chuckled, wiping his eyes. "I am..."

"You did it. You beat it, sweetie."

He nodded. "Yeah..." His smile began to widen. "Yeah, I did."


	9. Chapter 9

When Otis was released from the hospital, he had already started to recover from his ordeal. More color returned to his face, but he was still in pain and weak from the surgery. Adi had to return to work, letting him in Baby and Mother Firefly's care.

When she came home the first day she had gone back to work, Otis was slumbering, curled up in their bed, Baby watching him silently.

"He's going to skin you if he finds out you saw him without his hat." Adi whispered.

Baby startled. "I didn't know you were home."

"How was he today?"

"He was good. Still pretty exhausted, but he's getting better." She stroked his back gently. "Kept some lunch down, too."

Adi sighed in relief. "That's great."

Baby nodded. "Mama made some chicken noodle soup, thought it might taste good to him. He hasn't been sick yet."

"Has he been out of bed?"

"Oh, yeah. He came downstairs to eat. Sat on the couch a little bit."

"Thank god..."

Baby smiled. "You thought about him all day, didn't you?"

"I couldn't stop..."

"We took good care of him. Don't you worry."

Over the next few days, Otis regained some strength and was able to eat without being sick.

One particularly nice day, she came home to find Otis missing from his bed. She found him in the garage with Rufus, dozing in the lawn chair he usually occupied.

"Rufus? Why is he out here?"

"Huh? Wanted to be. Oh, Jesus, is he asleep?"

"Yeah..." Adi sighed.

"I thought he just stopped talking."

"No..." She gently shook him awake. "Hey, baby." She murmured. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just gettin' some fresh air, mama."

"You should be in bed..."

"I'm sick of bein' in bed..."

"I know baby..." She sighed. "Alright. I'll let you boys play around out here a little more."

"Thanks, mama."

Otis's hair began to grow back snow white, just like she had remembered. God, she couldn't wait for his hair to flow down his back again. He had also begun to grow a beard, however.

"Honey...er...You...want me to help you shave?"

"No...? You like beards, I thought."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"I'm just not used to it, is all. Not on you."

"I need SOMETHING so I don't feel as naked..."

"Awww, sweetie..." She kissed him, sitting in his lap and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"God, I hope I don't have to do any more treatment..."

"I hope so too..."

Days later, they got a phone call from the doctor telling them he wouldn't. He was able to be up and walking on his own now, but still tired quickly. He thought Rufus would break him in half when he told him and he scooped him up into his arms. Mother Firefly and Baby wept.

Adi grabbed his face, kissing him. They lost themselves in the kiss, her wrapping her arms around his neck and him placing his hands on her hips. Neither of them saw the flash as mother Firefly took a picture. Adi pulled Otis's hat off, discarding it, and placing her hand at the base of his skull. Mother Firefly took another picture.

Adi drew away, holding his face in her hands still. "Baby...You're not sick anymore..." Tears rolled down her face. "You don't have to be sick anymore..."

He shook his head. "No. I don't."

"I get to keep my Otis..."

He pressed his forehead to hers, then pulled away. "Where's my hat?"

"Jesus christ, Otis..." She flopped it back on his head, lowering the bill to cover his eyes.

"You're starting to get some peach fuzz!" Baby smiled.

Otis grumbled.

Giggling, Adi took Otis's hand. "Come on, baby."

"What? Where're we going?"

"Just follow me." She took him out to the car.

"Adi, where are we going?"

"Shut up, Otis. You'll see."

She drove to the nearest McDonald's and got herself and Otis a big mac.

"To you being cancer free." She kissed him lightly.

He smiled, shaking his head. "To being cancer free." They touched burgers, then took a bite. "Oh god...This is so much better than I remembered..."

Adi laughed outright, beginning to drive.

"Where're we goin' now?" He asked, still munching on his burger.

"You'll see."

She pulled up to another restaurant they frequented- Mama's Place, finished her burger hurriedly, and wandered in. He waited, finishing his sandwich.

She came back with cheese fries and a sweet tea.

"Oh, fuck yes. You're the best."

"I know." She smiled, kissing his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That night for dinner, they ordered pizza from Mama's Place, and Mother Firefly baked a chocolate cake with peanut butter icing, chocolate fudge ice cream on the side.

Otis lay on their bed, sighing contentedly. "I'm going to die. I'm going to have a heart attack and die. But it would be so worth it."

"Don't you FUCKING dare, Otis B. Driftwood."

He snorted, then paused. "Adi...I can't believe you remembered all that stuff."

"Of course I did...You were having such a bad day that day, baby..."

He shook his head. "I did NOT want to go to treatment one more fucking time."

"Well, now you don't have to." She kissed him, straddling him.

"As much as I would love to, babygirl. I will throw up all over this bed."

"Are you sick?"

"I'm so full..."

"But I want you so bad..." She bit her lip.

"Tch. yeah. You want your bald, cancer-survivor husband."

"I do. Don't insult yourself like that. I still think you're attractive."

He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's not my favorite look on you, no. But goddamn, you're so fucking sexy..."

"Give me like...an hour for my stomach to settle, okay?"

"I think I can wait a liiiiiittle longer." She smirked. She let him slumber for a while, then shook him awake. "I'm going to go nuts if you're not ready now."

He smirked. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Jesus, woma-aaaahhh..." He trailed off as she kissed his neck, shoving her hands under his shirt to trail his chest. She pulled it over his head.

"Mmmm, I missed how you taste..." She murmured, kissing his chest.

"G...God..."

She kissed him, biting his bottom lip as she did, resting one hand in the nape of his neck. "I love you..." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too..." He whimpered as she kissed his neck again.

They made love, slowly, passionately. They had both missed each other dearly, and had feared the worst, but now that the threat was over, they could enjoy each other again.

Thanksgiving rolled around, and the Firefly family had their usual large gathering. Otis grumbled as usual at having to see Charlie again, but not as aggressively this year.

Cutter surprised Otis with an unusually warm hug, holding on to him longer than usual.

"I'm glad to see you doin' better, kid. Had us all scared to hell."

Otis shrugged. "Yeah...ah...Thanks..."

"You been feelin' okay?"

"Mm-hm...Gettin' there."

"Good."

Adi and Otis stood in the living room with the others, talking. She was curled up under his arm, one hand resting on his chest in support. His arm was around her waist.

"Well well well, there's happy boy him- holy fuck..." Charlie froze when he finally registered Otis's appearance.

"Hey, asshole." Otis greeted.

"Aaaahhh..." Charlie's eyes darted from Otis to Adi.

"He was sick this year, Charlie. Cancer."

"Holy shit, man...Nobody told me..."

Otis shrugged. "I'm fine now."

"Man, I'm sorry..." Charlie smirked. "You gon' keep yourself a skin head?"

"Ahh, no. Definitely not." He looked down at Adi, smiling. "Despite what she says, I know she likes my hair long, too."

"I do." She smiled back at him. "But you're handsome anyway." She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Otis, you okay?" Baby asked, genuine concern on her face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Baby. Adi's got me. You go enjoy everyone, okay? I'm fine."

"O...Okay..."

"Looks like you really scared everyone, happy boy." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah. Gotta keep 'em on their toes somehow." He smirked.

That next morning, Adi drug Otis out Christmas shopping. He never usually went with her, but she wanted him by her side as much as he could be this year.

"Adi, you're going to kill me..."

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm fucking exhausted."

"Okay, honey...Just relax in that chair until I go right here, okay? I'll come get you in a little bit."

He nodded, slumping down in the recliner in the 16th department store they had visited that day, or so it seemed to him.

It wasn't long until she returned, concern on her face. "Are you okay, Otis?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I don't...I don't know why I thought you could handle this yet, you're still not well, I-"

"Adi, stop. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm okay."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm going to be if you keep asking me that."

"Okay..."

After hours of shopping, Adi and Otis arrived home, Otis going straight to bed, leaving Adi to go over the treasures of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Otis and Adi had gone out into town for a late lunch and to spend some time alone together. It was Otis's birthday, and all he asked for was to spend time with Adi. When they came back to the farm, Adi paused in front of the door.

"Please don't be mad..."

"What?"

She threw open the door, and pushed him inside.

His whole family, assorted family friends, Adi's parents and little Joshie and his parents had assembled to throw him a surprise birthday party, as well as to celebrate him beating cancer.

"Uncle Otis!" Joshie ran up to him, and Otis scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Happy Birthday!" Joshie drew away from Otis, staring at him critically. "You cut all your hair off..." He leaned away from Otis, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish pout.

"Aww, come on buddy, don't be mad at me. I didn't cut it...It fell out..."

"What?"

"I was sick...Really sick. It fell out because the medicine I had to get was so strong."

"Oh..." He wrapped his arms around Otis's neck, resting his head on his collarbone.

As the party progressed, Adi noticed Otis becoming very drunk, very rapidly.

"Hey, honey." She murmured, taking the beer bottle out of his hand and sitting it on the table.

"Hey, mama!" He kissed her.

"Sweetie..." She cooed, placing her hand gently on his chest. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Uhhhhh..." He counted off on his fingers. "Four beers and two...? Three? two. Two shots of Jack."

"Okay." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Honey, don't be mad at me when I say this, but how about you drink some water, okay?"

"You cuttin' me off?"

"No. I just don't want you to be so sick tomorrow."

"Oh. Good idea!"

She giggled. "I tend to have those." She kissed him. "Like marrying you."

"Mmm...that was technically my idea."

She sighed. Even drunk, he still wasn't wrong. "You're right."

"So that was MY good idea. If it had been your idea to marry me, that would have been a BAD idea."

Adi heard her mother's laughter, and looked over to see her shaking her head, cackling.

"It certainly would not have. I love you more than anything." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Mm...Maybe you ain't so smart."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and drink your water."

"Yes, Mama."

Adi knew that a year ago, Otis would still be able to drive with that much alcohol in him. But the chemo and not being able to drink large quantities like he was used to during his treatment had drastically lowered his tolerance.

"Adi, I'm hot..."

"Yes you are, baby."

"No, I mean like...I need a fan."

"Did you take a shot of tequila?"

"...Maybe."

"Yeah, you still have salt on your hand." She sighed.

"Sorry, mama..."

"No, what? I'm not mad." She took his face in her hands, kissing his nose. "I'm not mad."

"You promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart. I would tell you, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah...Holy fuck, it's warm in here." He stripped his hat away from his head, fanning himself with it.

"Uhhh, Otis...?" She had been the only one to see him without his hat in months. She grabbed his arm. "Put your hat back on, honey. No one noticed yet..."

"I don't care. I'm too hot..."

"Otis, you'll regret it later."

"Okay..." He placed the hat back on his head. Adi caught sight of Joshie, who had been standing behind Otis. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He bravely wiped them away, coming to stand next to Otis. Suddenly, Otis's eyes lit up; he grabbed a fork and tapped on his beer bottle.

"Otis, what the fuck?!" Adi hissed.

"I uh...I wanted to thank...everyone...for uh...For coming...I...I uh...Obviously didn't know about this, so...But thank you...It...It really means a lot to me that you all came to celebrate my birthday...Uh, to celebrate me, I guess. I...I'm...overwhelmed at how many people are here...How many people care about me enough to celebrate my birthday and being cancer-free...I...All my life, all I wanted was people to care about me...it...it uh...really warms my heart to see that so many of you do. And that so many of you are happy that I'm still around to celebrate another birthday. So...Thank you."

The room erupted in applause; Adi's eyes filled with tears as she stood by his side, hand on his chest, like they always were. He took her hand in his and kissed it, smiling down at her.

The party wound down and they headed off to bed. Otis collapsed into the blankets, smirking. "Hey, am I gonna get my birthday present?"

"You're drunk."

"Indeed. So?"

She laughed, climbing on top of him and cupping his groin, kissing him. "You wouldn't last."

"H...Hnn..." He whimpered, throwing his head back.

"Oooh, Baby. Come on. Don't give up so easy, now."

"I'm not..."

She gave in, but how could she not, with a face like his?

The next day, Joshie wouldn't leave Otis alone. He had realized just how sick Otis was, and how close he had come to losing his uncle.

When Otis retreated to their room in the mid-afternoon, Joshie soon disappeared, too.

She found Otis curled around his pillow, like he always was in her absence, Joshie behind him, snuggling into his back, also sound asleep.

She gently shook the little boy awake. "Come on, honey. Leave your Uncle Otis alone for a few minutes, okay?" She feared what would happen if Otis began to have a nightmare with Joshie in the room.

"But I don't want to leave him..."

"Sweetie..."

"I don't want him to die..."

"Ohh, honey. He's all better now."

"But he still looks sick."

"I know, sweetie. It scares me, too. But he IS all better. It's just going to take him a while to not look sick. It really took a lot out of him."

"Is his hair gonna grow back?"

"Yeah, buddy. It already is, see?" She stroked what little hair Otis had begun to grow back.

"So he'll look the same again?"

"Yeah, honey. He'll be Uncle Otis again..." She sighed. "Y'know, I missed my husband there for a long time. He was really, really sick. Couldn't get out of bed some days..."

"You love him a lot...I'm sure it made you sad."

She smiled softly. "It did. But he's okay now. And I'm very happy." She paused. "Come on. What do you say we help Gramma Firefly make some dinner, huh?"

"Okay!" He said, jumping off the bed. Otis stirred slightly, whimpering in protest and shifting.

"Shhh. Uncle Otis is sleeping, remember?"

"Oh...Sorry..."

That night, Adi awoke to an empty bed. She lay awake for a while, but after a few minutes, began to worry. She stood, searching for Otis. He wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't working on a project.

She wandered down the stairs, catching a shadow in front of the Christmas tree.

"Baby?"

"Hey, mama."

"What're you doing down here?" She descended the stairs, smiling as she took in the scene.

He was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, a Santa hat pulled down over his head, and envelope in his hand.

"We've been through a lot this year, haven't we?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, baby. We have."

"But you stood by my side through it all...You were always there."

"Of course I was. I took a vow to you, Otis. That I would be there for you-"

"In sickness and in health." He finished. "Well...You've stood with me in sickness..."

"What's that envelope...?"

Smiling, he passed it to her. "Now will you stand with me in health again?"

She tore open the envelope. In it was an official letter from his surgeon, stating that he had won his battle against lung cancer.

"Merry Christmas, Adoria." He murmured.

Tears rolled down her face. "Thank you, baby...This is all I wanted this year. This is the best present...Better than anything else you could have given me. I get to keep my husband."

"Sorry. I don't come with a receipt." He smirked.

Playfully punching him in the chest, she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Adi got the letter, she knew she should be excited, but she was heartbroken.

"Adi, I'll be fine."

"Otis I just...I don't want to leave you."

"Adoria. I. Will. Be. Fine. You're REALLY going to turn this down because I had cancer?"

"But-"

"Mama, don't turn this down on my account. I'll be fine. You know I will be. I'm okay now. You don't have to take me to treatment. You don't have to worry about me having surgery. It's all over. I won. Alright?"

"But it's six months!"

"I lasted 30 years without you, I think I can make it six months. Besides, it's only a six hour drive. I'll come see you."

"You will?"

Otis rolled his eyes. "No. I'm going to miss you the whole time and not come see you."

"Right now you're still not driving, though."

"I'll work on it. I'll be good."

When she had put out the application to teach at the school years ago, Otis hadn't even been in her life. It was something she had always desperately wanted. To teach at a prestigious school? What doctor wouldn't want that? Even if it was a guest slot for a semester?

"They've already got a place for you and everything, huh?"

"Yeah...And they'll pay for my groceries and utilities..."

"Plus a paycheck?"

She nodded. "But you can't come with me. That's part of the deal..."

"Adi. Go. You talk about this place in your sleep."

"I do?"

"Yes." He kissed her. "Take this. I'll be here."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her husband. Who had just won his battle against cancer. Whose snow white hair was finally growing back out and could finally be seen. Who was finally gaining some weight back. Who was looking like himself again- or at least starting to. And she was going to leave him.

As his hair started to come in more and more, she knew exactly what he was going to do- and she had to prevent it.

"Otis, come here babe."

"What's up?"

She lightly petted the fluff on the back of his head. "You need to do something about this."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to have a mullet in a couple of months if you don't and I WILL end your life if you let that happen. Let me trim it up so it doesn't grow out like that."

"No!"

"Otis, I know you're funny about this but-"

"No."

"I'll do it in your sleep if you don't let me do it now. I'll fucking drug you. I'm not going to take that much off, just so it all grows out the same length at the same time."

"It just started growing out..."

"I know honey. I promise I won't take much off, okay? I just don't want you to look like you stuck your finger in a light socket as it grows out more, okay?"

"Mm...Fine..."

"Okay." Once she had gotten set up, she put her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Your top I'm going to leave at like...an 8. I think that's about where it's at. But your back and sides I think i'm going to take down to a 2-"

"A TWO?!" He turned around in the chair she had sat him in, his face utter dismay.

"Ok. Ok. Relax. How about a 4?"

"Yeah...Okay..."

"Honey, don't be so glum good god I'm not shaving your head again."

He grumbled a response, just praying she would finish quickly.

Once she had finished, blending and trimming to her satisfaction, she stood in front of him and smiled. "Goddamn. I love your hair long but." She whistled. "I have such a handsome husband."

Another eye roll. "Mmmhm." He stood, brushing the hair off of his shoulders and chest.

"I love you." She pecked his lips. "I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mama. But you've gotta do this."

She sighed. "I know..."

"I'll be here. Don't you worry."

Once she had left and gotten into the swing of the classes she was teaching, she found herself utterly exhausted. But each night was hell for her. All she wanted was to come home and relax into Otis's arms. But he wasn't there. The letters they sent back and forth had kept her smiling every once in a while, but she felt hollow. She had never anticipated missing him this much.

Six weeks passed. It was Friday- an early day for her, and she sat in her apartment, lazily skimming a magazine, contemplating a daydream.

She heard a knock at the door and hopped up to answer it. Hoping it was the pizza she had ordered.

She let out a squeal when she saw him standing there, pizza box in hand, his bag in the other, goofy smile showing that chip in his front tooth.

"I knew this had to be yours. Who else orders pizza with extra mushrooms and banana peppers?"

"BABY!" She threw herself into him, knocking him back a few steps and making him drop his bag- thankfully not the pizza- as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, mama." He kissed her head, nuzzling into her hair. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Oh! Right right!" She pulled him into her small apartment, took the pizza out of his hands and sat it down and grabbed him again, squealing in delight.

"Hi, sweetheart." He chuckled, pulling away from her slightly. "Hey, let me see you." He tipped her chin up to meet his eyes.

"My baby..." She murmured, cupping a hand over his cheek. "Oh my god. Look at you..."

"What?"

"You look so good...Baby you look so good! Look at you!" She ran a hand through his hair, now growing out just as she had expected it to since she had trimmed it. He had a healthy glow to his face and he had gotten back to his usual weight, if not putting on more muscle.

"You don't look so bad yourself, mama." He claimed her lips and she felt herself moan instantly. God, how she had longed for this. God how she had missed him. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She heard him shut the door and smirked.

God she had missed making love to him. Watching his face as she rode him was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen in quite some time. As she caressed his cheek, his eyes lazily opened and a small smile graced his face. It didn't matter where he was- if he was with her, he was home.

After they had both finished- loud enough to make her upstairs neighbors bang on the ceiling- she flopped beside him.

"Goddamn you look good. You been working out?"

"Mm-hm. A little bit. Trying to regain some stamina. And some muscle."

"It shows." She smiled.

"I'm still exhausted most of the time. But I manage. I'm...Dying right now actually."

"Go to sleep, baby. I'd love to just lay here and cuddle you."

"Your pizza is cold..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"It'll heat." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.


	12. Chapter 12

Adi sat up, running her hand through Otis's hair gently. He whimpered in protest, turning his head away.

"Baby, I've got some papers to grade, do you mind if I do that while you sleep?"

"No..." He croaked. "Just let me sleep..."

"Okay, sweetheart." She giggled, rising from their cocoon and gathering her things.

As she fussed over the student's work, she couldn't help but smile. There he was, lying next to her. She had missed him so much, and there he was. Her husband. She dreamed about this moment- being reunited with him. Seeing him after so, so long without him. She chuckled to herself, wondering how badly she would have missed him if he had lost his battle...

She let him slumber until she had finished grading and eating her dinner, then smirked devilishly down at him.

Crawling under the covers, she inched over to him, careful not to wake him just yet.

Though he had lost almost every strand of hair on his body during his chemo treatment, she was thankful that he had conceded and had kept his pubic hair shaved- that or he had done it just before coming to see her.

She placed a soft kiss on his abdomen, testing the waters. He only stirred slightly- he was in a deep sleep. She kissed further down , stopping at his member , and peered up at him.

"Mm..." He shifted, but wasn't awake.

She heard him gasp as she took him into her mouth, her nose meeting with his pale flesh that still smelled of shaving cream.

"J-Jesus, mama..."

She hummed around him questioningly, making him groan.

"Hell of a way to w...wake me up..." He tilted his head back, succumbing to the sensations she was overwhelming him with.

Unable to stop herself, she began to groan and buck her hips against the bed. She needed something, anything.

"Adi..." surprising her, he gently pushed her away, standing and throwing her onto the bed on her back. She giggled, squirming as his hands fell on her torso all too easily, leaving gentle kisses on her sensitive flesh. Pulling her legs to the edge of the bed, he knelt before her. "Come here, babygirl."

She could've came at just that, the look of longing and adoration on his face, the slight huskiness to his voice.

He flipped her legs over his shoulders, strong arms wrapping around her thighs and pulling them apart.

"You gonna sit still for me?" He purred, kissing the inside of her thigh.

She let out a high-pitched whine, fisting the sheets beneath her.

"I guess that's a no." He chuckled. He took his time, kissing the inside of her thighs and around her lips until she was shaking in his arms.

"Otis, god please please baby...Come on..."

"Alright, mama. Since you asked so nicely..."

God, he wrecked her when he did this to her. She could never handle it- not as long as they had been together, even.

Venturing her eyes open, she peered down at him. Ruby pools of lust met her gaze, and she felt a chill run up her spine as she groaned loudly. She swore she felt him chuckle. Reaching down, she took his hand in hers, stroking his knuckles gently.

"Baby...Oh, god, baby..." She purred, lost in the ecstasy. It wasn't long, though, until she couldn't hold back any longer. "OTIS! OTIS I-I...GOD!"

She screamed and lost control, squirming and bucking against his tongue. He didn't let up, though, letting her ride out her orgasm before he moved. Then, carefully, gently working up her torso with soft kisses, he straddled her, making love to her until he met his own.

"God you're good at that..." She whimpered.

"I know." He chuckled as she swatted his chest. "Hey!"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, mama."

"Thank you for driving all this way to see me."

"Adoria, do you think I didn't miss you?" He looked at her, red eyes blazing. "I love you more than anything I ever have in my life. Do you honest to God think that I wasn't affected by your absence?"

"You...You just...Are so strong, you don't need anyone. I-"

"You're wrong. I need you."

Pausing, she took the moment in. Otis. Telling her he needed her. Tears rolled down her face. He gently stroked them away with his thumb.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't ever think that I don't need you."

"Ok..." She smiled wryly, curling up into him, falling asleep in her husband's arms.

The next morning, Adi again woke Otis with her own agenda, leaving some love bites on his chest for good measure before she screamed into his shoulder, trying to cope with her pleasure. Once they finally convinced themselves to get out of bed, they sat on her couch, her still naked and curled up in Otis's lap, who had nothing but a pair of lounge pants on.

They ordered takeout- this time, from Adi's favorite Chinese restaurant, much to Otis's chagrin. So, when a knock came at the door, neither was surprised.

"You get it."

"Obviously. You not going to put clothes on today, mama?"

"You complaining?"

"No."

Otis answered the door, freezing when he saw three young adults standing in the hallway.

"Oh! You must be Dr. Adoria's husband!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhh...Adi?"

"What?"

"We're...here...For tutoring?" One of them sheepishly asked, face reddening as her eyes fell on the bite marks on Otis's chest.

"Mm-hm...Hey, mama?"

"What, Otis?!"

"Did you forget about having students over today for tutoring?"

"FUCK!"

"Give us a minute." Otis smiled sweetly- albeit sarcastically- as he slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Adi squeaked and ran to her bedroom to get dressed, quickly throwing on clothes before she answered the door once again.

"Er...h-hi..." she blushed, extremely flustered. "I uh...I'm so sorry I forgot-"

"It's ok! We didn't mean to interrupt! Why didn't you tell us your husband was coming to see you?" One of the students asked. "We could have rescheduled!"

"Well...I...didn't know he was coming. He surprised me." She tried to stop the smile from growing on her face, to no avail. "Right baby?"

"Mm-hm." Otis answered, wishing that she would just let him blend into the background so he could escape to her bedroom and hide.

"Come in, come in. So you've all met my husband, Otis."

Oh god. She wasn't going to let him disappear. He sighed, waving to the three students as they crammed into her small apartment. "Hey."

"We've heard so much about you. She loves you so much. And she misses you so much. She talks about you all the time."

"Aw, babygirl come on. Why're you yammerin' about me? You're the accomplished one."

"You're the strong one." She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. He tried to turn away, not one for public displays of affection- especially in front of medical students he didn't know and probably respected his woman more than he really knew- but she tipped his chin back to meet her. "I didn't survive cancer and being abu-"

The sharp glare he gave her stopped her in her tracks.

"Uh...They know."

"WHAT?!"

"I used you as an example for patient consent! I didn't go into detail I just said you were abused and some patients react to touch differently, so you have to be careful and tell them what you're going to do."

He sighed, glaring at her. Damage being done, he shook his head and started toward her bedroom.

"Noooooo!" She whined.

"What?" He called over his shoulder.

"Stay! I haven't seen you in weeks I want you here with me..."

"Adi...Mm...At least let me put a shirt on."

"Why? They've already seen the goods."

"Adi!"

"And they've already seen how I mark my territory. There's really no reason."

Rubbing his face in frustration, he growled. "Adi. Seriously?"

She smiled innocently. "Yes, baby?"

Giving in, he sighed. "You guys want anything? I'm gonna make a pot of coffee."

"Make them a pot too sweetie. They're medical students. They always need coffee."

"Does the same thing wear them out that wears you out?" He asked from the kitchen.

"OTIS!"

Peeking his head around the corner, he mockingly smiled back at her.

He fiddled in the kitchen until the pot had brewed and then brought each of them a mug of coffee, planting himself next to Adoria and wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into him, letting out a happy little chirp as he kissed her head.

She taught from her perch under Otis's arm, chattering and answering her student's questions as he held her.

He could barely keep his eyes open, slouching against her and head nodding forward.

"Honey, you tired?" She giggled.

"You're so fucking boring...These poor kids."

"Asshole."

"You're the one who won't let me go back and sleep."

"Sweetie, I will I just missed you so much I didn't want you to leave."

"Hn...I gotta lay down."

"Ok, baby." She released him and he shuffled back to the bedroom, settling down into the bed.

"He still gets tuckered out easily?"

"Yeah, he's basically still recovering."

"You're adorable together."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

Continuing to teach, she lost track of time, engrossed in her work.

She heard Otis shriek in his sleep and startled.

"What was that?" One of her students asked.

"He...Uh..." She sighed. "He has bad nightmares sometimes still...About his childhood."

"Even after all this time? It must have been horrible!"

She nodded. "Some of the things he's told me are just...I don't even...Know how to process them."

"Nooo...Daddy..." He moaned.

Adi's face went white as he revealed more of his past than she knew he would be willing to.

"No daddy...It hurts...stop...I don't like it."

Her students' jaws dropped. "He...He was raped..." One of them dared.

Adi sighed and nodded. "Every day..."

He screamed again, long, desperate, fearful.

"C...Can't you do anything?"

"Can't wake him up." She said plainly.

"ADI!"

She bolted into the room, leaving the door hanging open. "Shhh, sweetie it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"It's not real...They're not here...?"

"No, honey..."

He let out a shaky breath, relaxing into her embrace.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"I love you..."

"I love you too baby."

"Adi...Adi who else is here?!"

"My students, sweetie, remember?"

"Th...They heard me?"

"Honey, it's okay."

"They heard me. Oh god. Oh god...No..."

"Sweetheart..."

"Shit..." He began to tremble.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"They heard me...They heard me and now they know..."

"So? Hon...It's okay. They don't care."

"Shit..."

In the darkness, she could see his face glow red with embarrassment.

"I know...It's okay..."

"Just...Go teach...Get them going..."

"Ok, hon...You okay?"

"Yeah..." He drew the blanket around him, over his face. "Just...Get them going..."

"Okay..." She sighed, closing the door.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine...Just mortified."

"Aww...D...Dr. Adi, we really...don't have any more questions for you so...We're gonna go. We can always schedule again."

"Alright. As long as you're sure."

"Yeah. Spend some time with your husband."

"Thank you."

As soon as they left, she raced to the bed room again and climbed under the covers with him, pulling him close.

"Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I missed you."

"Mm..." He grunted, rolling over to face her. "They leave?"

"Yep."

"Can we continue what we were doing?"

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Adi stroked Otis's chest absentmindedly, listening to his heartbeat as he lay next to her.

"Baby?" She murmured.

"Hm?"

"Are you still tired?"

"I'm always tired lately Adi. What's wrong?"

"...I'm horny."

"I won't ever stop you from that."

She straddled him, kissing down his chest and lingering in the crook of his neck for a while, then nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mm...Fuck..." This was new- and he loved it.

"Hey baby?" She bit her lip, looking down at him.

"Hnn?"

"You hungry?"

"Wha-" A devilish smirk grew across his features. "Always, mama." He started to move, but she stopped him. "I thought-"

"I want to try something different."

"Ok...?"

She wasn't sure if she enjoyed sitting on his face more or having him on his knees more, but either way was mind blowing for her. "You're so good to me, baby..." She panted, crawling back down to lay on his chest.

He spanked her hard enough to make her squeak. "Is that all I get is a 'thank you, Otis?' Come on, Adoria." His voice took on a husky, sensual tone as he spoke, making her shudder against him. She felt his hand creep down her spine, then between her legs, then beginning to finger her from behind. She moaned into his chest, arching her back to give him better access.

"Sh...Shit, baby..."

"Come on, Adoria. Why don't you let me fill you up more than that?"

She whimpered as he moved his hand away, his long, slender artist's fingers ghosting up her spine again.

He shuddered as she straddled him and sat down onto him, grabbing her thighs as she began to build a rhythm, leaving finger print marks that almost surely would be bruises.

"Adi..."

"What baby?" She smirked down at him. "You like that?"

"Goddamn, babygirl you know I do..." One hand moved slowly up her thigh, reaching in between her legs. His thumb started to gently work her clit, making her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"J...Jesus...Otis...Otis you...You're g-going to...O-Otis..."

He chuckled lightly. "Before me, huh? Damn..." He continued his onslaught to her senses until they were both satisfied, then rolled her onto her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Awww, sweetie."

"I love you..." He murmured. "I don't tell you enough I don't think..."

"Baby, you do. But even if you didn't you certainly show it. You're such a good husband...I'm so glad I got to keep you." She stroked his face, kissing him lightly at first, then passionately. He moaned against her lips, and she felt him grow hard against her leg again. "I don't think I could go another round..."

"I KNOW I can't but God you get me riled up..."

She giggled. "That quick?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Sweetie...What are you going to do while I'm at work tomorrow?"

"Masturbate."

"No, you need to save yourself for ME."

He snorted. "I don't know. I'll find something to do, I'm sure. Read. Watch TV. Nap. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am a grown ass man, Adi."

"Okay..."

When Adi returned from the school the next day, she found Otis slumbering on the cough, the Tv on and a book in his hand. As she looked around her apartment, she noticed it's perfect order. Not a single counter was left unscrubbed. Her papers were organized. Her kitchen was spotless. Her bathroom was spotless. Her bedroom had been tidied, laundry folded and put away. Her vacuum had been run, dishes put away, and trash taken out.

"Otis..? Otis!"

He startled awake, throwing the book away from him. "Wha!?"

"Did you clean the whole house?!"

"I got really bored..."

"You're supposed to be resting and relaxing!"

"I am."

"You did all this in one day, you have to be exhausted, sweetie."

"Hence, the nap."

"Well, since you did all this I'll make you a nice dinner."

"Already did. You don't have SHIT in your pantry, Adi, but I managed."

"Otis!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"You are just...The sweetest, best husband I could have ever asked for."

"Don't expect it every day. I hurt now."

"Aw, baby. Want me to rub your back?"

"Yeah, after dinner."

"I can't believe you did all this."

"I was really bored."

"I'll make it up to you tonight." She winked.

"I'm sure, mama."

She kissed him, beginning to fondle him through the sweatpants he wore.

"Oh, god..."

"Dinner can wait a few more minutes." She purred as she pushed him into her bedroom, shoving him onto the bed and pulling his member out of his pants. "Oh, you even took a shower and shaved again for me."

Any smart ass remark was wiped clean from Otis's brain as she began to pleasure him. All he could manage was a shaky moan and a shuddering sigh as he pushed her hair away from the crown of her head as it bobbed up and down.

"A...Adi...Adi I..." He fidgeted, trying to hold himself back as long as he could to prolong the moment, finally unloading into her mouth as she stared him down. "God..."

"Thought you'd appreciate that."

"Uh-huh." He managed, still in the delirium of pleasure.

"Come on, hon. Let me see what else you deserve tonight."

"You deserve everything I did, mama." He sat up, kissing her forehead. "Doesn't mean I sure as hell don't want your kind of thank you note, though."

"You can have whatever you want, honey." She winked over her shoulder as she sauntered to the kitchen.

"All I want is you forever, baby."

Stopping dead, she turned on her heels and smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, babygirl." He kissed her forehead. "Always. And forever."


End file.
